1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved self aligning clamping device and, more particularly, to a clamping device for holding two items of unequal thickness together in a stationary relationship prior to joining together by welding, brazing, soldering, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of clamps and pliers for use in holding items together in various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, clamps and pliers for use in holding items together in various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of gripping and locking together in a vice as in self clamping pliers or "C" clamps through innumerable designs and apparatus' are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of clamps and pliers for use in holding items together in various designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,252 issued to Szymber et al. discloses a gripping tool that acts as a pliers and a wrench.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,132 issued to Engel discloses a tool combining the gripping action of pliers with the parallel jaw action of a crescent wrench.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,022 to Peviani discloses a quick release vice grip pliers tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,021 issued to Morrison discloses a clamping pliers having an adjustable screw and a padlock for securing the jaws in a fixed position.
Lastly, by way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 260,476 issued to Knaus discloses a combined locking pliers and clamping tool.
In this respect, the self aligning clamping device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding two items of unequal thickness together in a stationary relationship prior to joining together by welding, brazing, soldering, or the like.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved self aligning clamping device which can be used for holding two items of unequal thickness together in a stationary relationship prior to joining together by welding, brazing, soldering, or the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.